The Irish Boy
by BritNP
Summary: Finn and Dave teach Rory how to play Call of Duty, and Kurt decides that he wants to join in the fun.  Established Kurtofsky


**A/N: Also has established Kurtofsky.**

**I do not own Glee or any of its characters. **

* * *

Kurt can hear Finn banging things around in the kitchen, and he's mildly annoyed because he can't concentrate on the book in his lap. At the same time, he's amused because Finn actually wants to cook for someone. He probably shouldn't have been so surprised when Finn started bringing Rory over the the house. The two are practically inseparable at school, and Rory worships the ground Finn walks on. Kurt would think that maybe Rory has a little crush on Finn, but then Rory is just so odd that it's probably nothing like that.

Besides, Kurt likes having Rory around. The boy is attractive, and the things that come out of his mouth… Kurt thinks Rory is actually just adorable. There's no harm in having him around, and Finn could use a friend that isn't Kurt or Dave. He shuts his book and stretches as he stands up. Tossing the book on the couch, he heads into the kitchen.

Finn has nearly every cabinet and drawer open, and Kurt just laughs. He sort of feels bad because he knows that Finn's looking for the junk food, and he knows exactly where the junk food is. He should know. He's the one that hid it all. He walks over to the cabinet with his health snacks. He knew Finn would never think to look here. He opens it up and pulls out Finn's junkfood, tossing it down on the counter.

"I thought it would be fun to make you look for it." Kurt grins and Finn just rolls his eyes.

"Not cool, dude." Kurt just shrugs and leans back against the counter. "What are you gonna do while Dave and I teach Rory how to play Call of Duty?"

"'Bout that…" Kurt bites his lip. Finn cocks his head as he looks down at Kurt. Kurt's been thinking about this for a little while now. Kurt doesn't mind Dave and Finn playing games together. He likes to watch them play. From all of the watching he's done, he has a pretty good idea of how the game goes, and now that he gets it, he wants to be in on it, too. Or try it out, at least.

"What, man?" Finn asks, a little uneasy. Kurt's usually upfront about how he feels and the fact that Kurt's actually kind of shy about this makes him nervous. Of course, he can't possibly understand what he's done wrong. Kurt has always seemed perfectly content to read or watch while he and Dave played. Did he cross some sort of line last night? He can't remember anything out of the ordinary. Shit. Did he say something wrong?

"Well, I was wondering if I could play with you guys." Kurt sighs, looking up at Finn. There, he said it.

"Y-you want to play?" Finn tries to think back to a time that Kurt has ever showed any interest at all in playing video games. Nope, he can't think of any time. Ever.

"Uh huh." Kurt reaches into a bag of chips and eats a couple of chips. "I thought it would be fun to join you guys for once. See what the big deal is."

"Right. Well, I guess if you really want to, I don't see why not." Finn and Kurt both turn as they hear a knock on the door. Finn looks back at Kurt, raising an eyebrow and then the two of them make a mad dash towards the front door. They stumble and Finn trips over his own feet, landing with a loud thud. Kurt just snickers and opens up the door.

"Hi Kurt." Rory's accent hasn't gotten any softer. Not that it's a bad thing, because everyone loves Rory's accent. Well, everyone in glee club, anyway. Kurt steps aside and lets Rory into the living room. Rory spots Finn on the floor and stands there blinking.

"Is this something you do in America?" Rory asks and Kurt just grins as he slaps a hand on Rory's shoulder.

"Yep. Well, something Finn does in America, anyway. He trips over his own two feet so much that he spends most of his time on the floor."

"Ha ha." Finn mutters from the floor as he glares at Kurt. He gets up and gestures to the couch. Rory sits down, picking up Kurt's book to flip through the pages. Finn looks at Kurt as there's another knock on the door. Kurt just grins and gets the door, knowing very well that it's going to be Dave. When Kurt opens up and says hello, Dave moves to ruffle Kurt's hair as he passes by. Kurt just slaps Dave's hand away and Dave laughs.

"So, Irish-boy-who-I-can't-remember-the-name-of. Ready to get your ass kicked?" Kurt rolls his eyes, thinking that Dave's not particularly the best when it comes to introducing himself. He glances at Finn and he can tell Finn is thinking the same.

"I don't wanna get my arse kicked." Rory says, throwing a quick glance in Finn's direction. Dave cocks his head and looks at Kurt.

"No, he doesn't mean literally. He just means…" Kurt sighs and moves over towards the couch, tugging Dave along with him. "Rory, this is Dave. My boyfriend. Dave, this is Rory, Finn's friend."

Dave holds out his hand and Rory takes it. Finn decides that he really doesn't need to see this exchange and busies himself with getting the game all set up. Dave sits down on the opposite end of the couch and Kurt sits between Dave and Rory. Rory keeps looking back and forth between Dave and Kurt, as if there's something he doesn't quite understand. Kurt finally asks, "What?"

"I don't know," Rory answers as he takes the controller Finn is holding out towards him. Finn tosses another controller at Dave and then hands one to Kurt. "I guess I'm just a little surprised."

"About what? You got a problem?" Dave asks. Kurt frowns at Dave.

"No, I don't. I don't care if you're gay or whatever. But I thought you dated that girl with the lips." Dave and Kurt look at each other in confusion.

"All girls have lips, Rory. At least, in America." Kurt says.

"He means Santana." Finn says, sitting down in Burt's chair. "And yeah, they dated, but that was before when Dave went to our school."

"So you decided to be gay when you went to a new school?" Rory asks. All the guys start laughing and Rory becomes even more confused.

"No, man. I just pretended that I wasn't gay when I went to McKinley." Dave finally answers. He reaches over to ruffle Kurt's hair, but Kurt leans out of Dave's reach and bumps shoulders with Rory. Dave laughs again and Rory grins.

"You guys are cute." Rory decides and Finn starts laughing. Finn likes that Rory is so straightforward about everything. He doesn't seem to be afraid to say anything, and Finn admires that. He shakes his head and pulls away from his thoughts. He sounds like such a girl right now.

Even though Kurt has watched Finn and Dave play this so much, he's not exactly familiar with the controls. So he knows when to shoot, where to shoot, but he doesn't know _how_. Dave and Finn walk Kurt and Rory through the basics of the controls and give them some pointers that Kurt doesn't really pay attention to. They decide to split into two teams to play against each other. Finn and Dave joke that they should team up and play against Kurt and Rory, but Kurt glares at the two of them and they quickly shut up.

A couple of hours in, Kurt decides that he really likes this game. Finn doesn't even have to ask Rory if he's having fun. Rory squeals and screams every time he makes a kill, and his constant 't_his__is__so__awesome,__Finn_' is enough of an answer. Finn is more surprised to see Kurt so into the game. He figured that Rory would love it. Rory might seem like an excitable little puppy, but Finn's pretty sure that deep down, he probably likes explosions just as much as Finn does. Kurt on the other hand… Well, come on. It's Kurt. Would anyone really suspect Kurt Hummel of playing or _liking_ video games?

"Die! Die!" Kurt shouts, and it occurs to Finn that maybe Kurt likes the game solely for that reason. He can take out that homicidal rage of his on something. Maybe this means less kicks to the shin for Finn. Not that it really hurts. Finn's just more amused by it than anything. Finn looks over at Dave, who is staring at his boyfriend in shock. Finn laughs. He's created a monster. Dave raises an eyebrow at Finn, who just laughs and goes back to the game.

"We should make a game night." Finn says as he taps a a few buttons on his controller.

"Why? We'll just end up playing every night," Kurt answers.

Dave puts his controller down and looks at Kurt as he says, "Who are you and what have you done with my boyfriend?"

"Killing." Kurt responds and laughs. Dave leans over and whispers something into Kurt's ear. Kurt just goes silent, his hands stilling on the controller as he listens to whatever Dave's saying. He raises an eyebrow and grins, looking at Dave. Dave just grins back. Kurt clears his throat and looks over at Finn.

"I think I'd better go work on some math homework before it gets too late." Kurt says.

Finn rolls his eyes, because he knows what math homework really is, but he doesn't say anything. He just waves Kurt away and sets the game up so that it's him and Rory now. Rory watches Dave and Kurt disappear upstairs and then looks at Finn.

"But it's Friday. Why are they doing math homework?" Rory asks.

"They're not doing math homework." Finn rolls his eyes and looks at Rory, who definitely doesn't understand now.

"But Kurt just-"

"Yeah, yeah. Math homework is code for making out, pretty much."

"Oh." Finn looks over at Rory, who just looks even more confused than ever. "So when the teacher tells us to do our math homework, she's telling us to make out?"

Finn can't help but laugh, and once he starts laughing, he can't stop. He knows that he shouldn't be laughing, but he just can't help himself. He wipes at his eyes and says, "No, no. I'm sure everyone has their own codes for making out. It's just that Kurt and Dave's is 'math homework'. Kurt's not very good at math. Neither am I, really. But Dave helps Kurt out when it comes to math because Dave is really good at it. But whenever they go off like that to 'work on math homework', they're really going to make out."

"Oh, I get it now. What's your code for making out?" Rory asks, curious. Finn laughs.

"You can't ask people that, dude."

"You say that a lot."

"You ask a lot of questions."

"Touchè, Finn Hudson."


End file.
